The Glass of Time
by iyfanatic
Summary: IYYYH HieiKag Koenma sends the SD's with Kagome to the Fuedal Era to capture a demon. Problem is, Kagome must be bound to the unemotional Hiei in order to keep her new powers in check. What could go wrong?
1. The Message

"Hiei, glad you could make it." The toddler-sized ruler of Reikai said around the large blue binky in his mouth. "Hn," was the only answer that Hiei spared the toddler. "I've got an important mission for you." Koenma continued, unfazed by Hiei's lack of conversation. "All you need to do is deliver a message to the King of Makai."

As soon as Koenma said that Hiei's eyebrow went up. The toddler took that as his queue to explain. "I would usually send Botan, but there's been a train wreck and he's really swamped."

"Why not send Yusuke and the buffoon?" Hiei asked him, leaning casually against the wall. "Well, I would, but they would take too long. I need to speak with the king as soon as possible." Koenma said as he started to read through and stamp the files piling up on his desk.

Hiei sighed. "Fine. Where's the message?" "Here." Koenma said, handing him an official-looking letter. Hiei took and then went back to leaning against the wall of Koenma's large and sparsely furnished office. "What are you still doing here? I told you it's urgent." Koenma questioned when the short demon didn't leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hiei asked mockingly. "Huh?" Koenma took off his blue Jr. hat to run his fingers through his brown hair, trying to remember what he could have forgotten. After a while, Hiei got tired of waiting and explained.

"They won't just let me in." "Oh, right. Of course." Koenma stammered, taking a paper and stamping it. "Here. Show them this paper. The seal means you work for the Reikai." He said, pointing to the large, blue star with a big R in the center.

Hiei grabbed it, and then disappeared into the red portal he made that led to the Makai. He came out to meet two large youkai guarding the palace gates. His Jagan eye told him that one of them was a snake youkai, and the other one was an inu.

"What business do you have here?" The inu asked him. "Hn," was all that Hiei said, but showed him the seal Koenma gave him. The inu youkai took it from him and examined it to see if it was a fraud. After a while, he gave it back to Hiei and they opened the gates.

Hiei walked right up to the large, ornate front doors and knocked. 'Hn. First time I don't go into a palace through a window to steal something.' Hiei thought as he waited for the doors to open.

When the door was finally opened, a hawk youkai servant showed him into the impressively decorated entrance hall. "Would you like anything, sir?" The servant asked politely. "Hn. No." Hiei answered shortly. The servant bowed deeply and started to walk away.

She was stopped when a soft voice rang out from the stairway. "Lina, you didn't finish doing my hair, and I've gotta leave in half an hour." The servant, Lina, and Hiei both turned to where the voice came from.

Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'A ningen?!' There, coming down the stairs, was a human girl of about 16 or 17; wearing a tight, mid-thigh length black dress that fit her curves exactly right, high-heeled black open toe shoes, and had her thick, glossy raven locks half straight, and half wavy.

'A pretty ningen.' Hiei thought absently, still staring at the girl. Once he had processed the thought, he was surprised and disgusted with himself for thinking such things for a human.

Well, what do you think? Please, no flames. Don't waste your time.


	2. Hiei Meets Kagome

Okay, since the chapters were like _really _short, I've decided to join them together. This used to be chapters 2-4. If you've just started to read this, then you'll have no problem!

Thanks to the people who've reviewed!

GabbyFang, Kusai-chan, Ruby pearl, to crazy to sleep, Alaina Neko, Dark-Angel-Kagome, whyamialive37, Ryu-chan the koorime, and Kanna Fan! Thank you!

--------------------

"I am sorry Lady Kagome, but there was someone at the door." The servant apologized with a deep bow. 'Lady?' Hiei thought with curiosity. 'Why are they calling her lady? She's a ningen.' "Lina, what have I told you about calling me lady?" The girl, Kagome, asked. "I'm sorry la- Kagome." The servant corrected herself.

"See? It's not that hard." The girl turned to Hiei. "Did you need to speak with Sessho? I mean, King Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smile. 'Sessho?' Hiei was intrigued. "Yes." He answered, not returning the smile.

The girl frowned. "You don't have to be so mean about it." She said, then turned and walked back towards the stairs. "Lina, take him to Sessho's office, then come and finish doing my hair, okay?" With that said, she walked up the stairs and disappeared from view.

'Mean? I talked to her, didn't I? Hn. Stupid ningens.' Hiei thought, then turned and followed the servant. They came to a pair of double doors. The servant opened the doors, bowed, then retreated. Hiei walked a few paces in, bowed just like the servant had done, except not as deep, and then walked further into the room.

King Sesshoumaru was seated behind a large, fancy mahogany desk. The room seemed to be his study. Hiei handed him both the letter and the seal. As soon as he saw the Reikai crest, King Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

He quickly read the letter and then looked at Hiei. "From what I could hear, you met my imouto, Kagome. Go tell her to meet me in the entrance hall, and then go alert Koenma that I will be there shortly." King Sesshoumaru told him.

Hiei bowed and then left to do as he was told. 'Imouto?' He thought curiously. Hiei was in fact naturally almost as curious as the fox, except that he had much more control. Although, he looked forward to solving this puzzle.

He followed the ningen's sent and was nearing the top of the stairs, when he heard voices. One was the girl, Kagome, and the other was a young onna's voice. The small girl asked, "Kagome-nee-chan, why do you have a pretty dress on?" "Well, Rin, it's because I'm going on a date." "Can Rin go with nee-chan?" "Sorry Rin, I can't take you this time, but I'll take you next week, how's that?" "Yeah!" Rin cheered.

Hiei knocked on the doorframe, since the door was open. When Kagome said enter Hiei walked into the room. She was sitting at a large vanity table with a ningen of about 10 at her side, Rin, and the hawk youkai servant putting the finishing touches on her now wavy hair.

Kagome turned her head towards him, allowing him to see her wide, blue-gray eyes clearly. "King Sesshoumaru said for you to meet him in the entrance hall." Hiei said calmly.

Kagome smiled, then laughed. After a few seconds, her laughter subsided into sporadic giggles. Rin finally asked what they were all wondering. "What is so funny, nee-chan?"

"He can actually say more than one word in each sentence." "Hn," was all that Hiei said in response. That set her off again, but this time Lina and Rin joined in.

Shaking his head at the craziness of onnas -especially ningen onnas- Hiei left the palace. Once outside the gates, Hiei made a portal to Koenma's office to let him know of the king's decision to visit the Reikai.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the koorime's departure. This time around, the laughter didn't stop until minutes later. "Well, I guess I should go meet Sessho." Kagome said, standing up while rubbing her stomach, which had cramped up with all the laughing.

"Thanks for doing my hair Lina." "It was no problem. Besides, it gave me an excuse for not helping in the kitchen." The hawk youkai said with a smile. "Bye, sweetie. I'll take you to the movies next week, ok?" Kagome told Rin. "Ok. Bye, Kagome-nee-chan." Rin said, hugging her good-bye.

Kagome headed downstairs. Sesshoumaru was already there waiting for her. "It seems like you're not going on that date of yours, imouto." Sesshoumaru said, pretending to be -or at least look- upset about her missed date.

"That's the fourth time in a month that I'll be standing Hojou up." Kagome said. "I thought you didn't like him?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't. It's just, he can't seem to take no for an answer." Kagome sighed sadly.

"Well, worry about that later. We have to go see Koenma." Sesshoumaru aid, opening a portal to Reikai. "Why? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. "I'm not sure. The note he sent with the koorime said he wanted to meet with me, and to bring you." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well, we'll never know until we go." Kagome said, stepping into the portal. Sesshoumaru followed, his green portal closing behind him. When they reached Koenma's office, they were met with 6 pairs of eyes looking in their direction.

--------------------

Well, that's it! That's the new version!

Ja Minna-san! Later!


	3. The Mission Briefing

Hey minna! You know what I just realized? Huh? Huh? Guess! Come on, guess! I left out the disclaimer! Am I stupid or what? (Don't answer that!)

Okay, I'm only going to put this up ONCE - SO PAY ATTENTION PEOPLEZ!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, Kikyo would've stayed dead and buried and Kuwabara would be tall, dark, and handsome. Since that _obviously_ isn't happening, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, so don't sue.

---------------Anywayz... On to the story! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei got to Koenma's office and reported that King

Sesshoumaru would be there in a few minutes. When

Koenma heard the news he changed into his teenage form

and had Botan immediately herd the rest of the Spirit

Detectives into his office.

Yusuke greeted him in his usual fashion-by yelling.

"Whaddya want, toddler? It's summer vacation!" "Shut up

Yusuke! This is important. The King of Makai will be here

soon and I don't want to look like a fool in front of him."

Koenma said, not bothering to yell at him for the toddler

comment. "Be on your best behavior -all of you- and leave

the talking to me. _Don't say a word_."

Koenma had just finished his little speech when a dark

green portal appeared besides his desk. Out of it came a

pretty girl wearing a tight black dress, high heels, and had

thick, wavy, raven-black hair. When she lifted her head they

saw her stunning blue-gray eyes. A few seconds after her, a

man in an all white business suit stepped out of the portal

as well. He was an inu youkai with long, silver hair, 2

stripes going across each cheekbone and both his wrists,

and had a midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead.

The two youkai team members, Botan, and even

Koenma all bowed respectfully while the remaining two

merely stared at the girl in shock and awe. Kuwabara had

hearts in his eyes as he looked at her, completely ignoring

the regal youkai next to her. Meanwhile, Yusuke got over his

shock at seeing her in Reikai, and then started looking

between her and the king suspiciously.

Koenma cleared his throat, and then said, "Welcome to

Reikai, King Sesshoumaru. I'd like you to meet my Spirit

Detectives." He said, pointing to each one as he introduced

them. "The tall one is Kazuma Kuwabara, next is Urameshi

Yusuke, then Minamino Suuichi and/or Youko Kurama, and

finally Jaganshi Hiei." When Koenma announced Yusuke, the

girl's gaze snapped to the detective garbed in a green school

uniform.

'So, I was right. It is him. He hasn't changed at all in

the last 4 years. But, what's he doing in Reikai? When did he

become a Spirit Detective?' Kagome wondered, studying him

as intently as he was studying her.

Koenma went on with the introductions. "And you know

Botan, right?" At their nods, he went on to introduce them

to the SD's. "Guys, this is King Sesshoumaru Taisho, and

his imouto, Kagome Higurashi."

'Imouto!' was the thought that went through Kurama's

and Yusuke's minds. Seeing that Hiei was not surprised by

the information, Kagome asked him about it through their

mind link. 'Did you already know about this?' 'Hn, none of

your business, fox.' was Hiei's very uninformative answer.

Kuwabara paid no attention, for he was already in front

of Kagome, clasping her hands in his. "Will you be my

girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked with hearts in his eyes, as he

ignored the faint growling coming from the inu demon

beside her.

Kagome giggled. 'He's just like Miroku!' She didn't get a

chance to answer him, though, because the next second he

was out cold on the ground. Everyone looked at Yusuke, the

owner of the fist that had knocked Kuwabara into

unconsciousness.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, jumped over

Kuwabara's still form, and hugged him tightly. All eyes in the

room were glued to the hugging pair in the center of

Koenma's office. Kagome released him and then said, "Still

as protective as ever, huh, Yusuke?"

( I was gonna end it there... but it's been a LOONG time since I've updated. Lucky you!)

"Of course. Gotta look out for my little cousin." Yusuke

said with an arrogant smirk. "Oh, shut up Yusuke. You're

older by just three months." Kagome said, frowning

unhappily at being called 'little.'

"Cousin!' This time, everyone was surprised. Not even

Koenma or Sesshoumaru knew of their relationship towards

each other. Regardless, the problem that had started this

reunion had to be discussed.

"Ahem. Sorry to break up the family reunion," Koenma

said, "but we have business to discuss." "Oh. Right. Sorry

Koenma." Kagome said. She closed her eyes and a few

seconds later she glowed with a bluish-white light. Kagome

swept out a hand and glowing couches and chairs appeared

throughout the bare room.

"Go ahead, they don't bite." Kagome said while she and

the king settled themselves on one of the couches. The

detectives and Botan sat down cautiously on the rest of the

glowing furniture.

Once everyone was seated, Koenma started talking.

"Kagome, we have a problem. A demon named Hikari

escaped from Makai. He has stolen an artifact called the

'Glass of Time,' it gives him the ability to time travel."

"This is a picture of the artifact." Koenma said, showing

a small glass circle surrounded by the kanji for time on his

big screen TV. "We have managed to track him down; he's

gone back in time to the Feudal Era." Koenma said, looking

at Kagome meaningfully.

"Oh. That's really bad." Kagome said, biting her lower

lip as she thought. "So, you want me to go and stop him,

and then get the artifact?" When she said this, Hiei turned

thoughtful.

'She can time travel?' Hiei was extremely

surprised at this bit of information, although it didn't show

on his ever stoic face. He was soon brought out of his

thoughts by Koenma's answer. "Well, yeah, that's pretty

much it, except that I want you to take these guys with

you." Koenma said, pointing to the SD's. "And Botan will be

checking in on you regularly."

"Ok. We'd better get going guys." She told the

detectives. "Bye, nii-san." She said to the king, giving him a

hug. She opened a portal and the guys went through.

(Yusuke dragged Kuwabara, btw.) With a final wave,

Kagome and her blue portal were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think pplz!

Oh, and could you please tell me if you want 1 loong chapter every week OR lotsa short ones.


	4. Going To Grandma's

At Koenma's office

    After a few minutes of tense silence, King Sesshoumaru stood. "Koenma," he said, solemnly. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Koenma squeaked out timidly. "If anything happens to my imouto, I will have to have a word with your father." Finishing off his threat with a heated glare, Sesshoumaru created his own portal and disappeared to Makai.

    Gulping loudly, Koenma ordered, "Botan, go with Kagome and don't come back until this mission is over." "Yes, Koenma, sir." Botan said and quickly disappeared through a portal as well. The child-sized ruler groaned at the mere thought of the many spankings he would receive if King Sesshoumaru really did complain to his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kag and the SD's

    After the spirit detectives stepped through Kagome's portal, they found themselves in the dark in what seemed like a garage. When Kagome arrived, Yusuke immediately asked, "Ok, what's the deal, Kag?" "What do you mean?" She replied innocently. "Oh. You mean where we are. Isn't it obvious? We're in my garage."

    "I didn't mean that and you know it, Kag." Yusuke said impatiently. "I'll explain on the way."Kagome said in defeat. "Way where?" Kuwabara asked. (he just woke up) "To your houses." She said, like it was obvious. "You can't just leave for who knows how long and not tell anyone or pack anything." At their shifty looks, Kagome sighed and asked, "You do it all the time, don't you?" When they nodded she simply said, "Not this time."

    Kagome took out her keys and pressed a small button on the keychain. Instantly the garage lights blinked on. With the brighter lighting, the SD's were able to see the car parked in the middle of the garage; it was an ice blue Mercedes convertible. "Damn, Kagome, when did you get _that_." Yusuke asked in awe. "It was my birthday present from Sesshou. He's filthy rich, you know." Ignoring the looks the guys gave her, she slipped into the driver's seat.

    "Shotgun!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled together. They looked at each other and then immediately got into a fight over who would ride in the passanger's seat. "Guys!" Kagome yelled to break it up and get their attention. When they looked up from where they were scuffling on the floor, Kagome said, "Botan's sitting there." "Huh?" They both asked, confused at the interruption. Botan smiled and waved cheerfully from the disputed seat.

    "When did you get here?" Kuwabara asked. "While you two were fighting." She said happily. "Why don't you guys take the other car? We won't all fit here anyway." Kagome said, pointing to the navy blue Firebird that they hadn't noticed was at the other end of the garage. "Wow! Whose is that, Kagome?" Botan asked."That was my Sweet 16 birthday present from Sesshou." Kagome answered.

    "Here," she said, tossing the keys to Yusuke. "We'll go to your house first." Kagome told him. Two houses and a _very_ lame camping excuse later, they were once again driving along. There were a couple of differences, though. Yusuke now sported several bumps and bruises, and his bag and girlfriend were now riding in the backseat of Kagome's Mercedes. "Keiko, you _do _realize that this trip will be really dangerous, right?" Botan asked her. "I know. It's just that I want to see what he does every time he stands me up." She said with a troubled sigh. "Can't argue with that." Kagome said, to which Botan agreed.

    Kurama and Kuwabara had absolutely no problems in getting their stuff. Kagome called the car phone in the Firebird with her cell phone. When Kurama answered all she said was, "Kurama? Tell Yusuke to follow me please." 15 minutes later Kagome parked at the bottom of Genkai's temple stairs. The girls got out and went through a portal Kagome made; they came out at the top of thestaircase and settled down on the first step to wait.

A while later

    "Took ya long enough." Kagome said casually when the guys finally reached the top. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to drop dead, while Hiei and Kurama, being the demons they were, looked perfectly well and weren't even breathing hard. "How come you made us climb all those stairs, Kag?" Yusuke whined loudly after he had recovered a bit. "Because it was funny. Right, girls?" Kagome asked Botan and Keiko with an evil smirk.

    They nodded serenely, both wearing identical innocent smiles. "You should really work out more, Yusuke. You need to be in good shape in order to save the world." Keiko said innocently, still smiling sweetly. "Heh!" Yusuke said, scowling. "Why are we at the old hag's temple anyway, Kag?" "I'm here to tell grandma that I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. And to invite Yukina along." Kagome said, glancing at Hiei when she mentioned the ice demoness.

    "Grandma? I thought only Genkai and my sweet Yukina lived here?" Kuwabara asked, terribly confused. "Hn. Idiot monkey." Hiei said, loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Who are you calling a monkey, shrimp?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hey! He's not a shrimp!" Kagome said angrily. Everyone turned their surprised eyes towards the scowling girl. "What?" Kagome snapped, frowning at them for staring. "I'm not defending him or anything." She said. "It's just that if _he's_ a shrimp, then I'm one too." For the first time, the group noticed that Kagome was a couple of inches shorter than Hiei, not counting his spiked black hair.  ( AN: I know that Kag's not that short, but for this fic, she's around 5ft. OK?)

    "And to answer your question, Genkai's my grandma." Kagome told Kuwabara. "Is she Yusuke's grandmother as well?" Kurama asked curiously. "No. You see, she's not _really _my grandma, more like a great aunt." Kagome tried to explain further, seeing their confusion. "Genkai was my grandma's sister. She helped grandpa raise my dad, since my real grandma died during his birth. Yusuke and I are cousins because our mothers are sisters."

    "Enough with the life story Kagome, are you going to come in, or am I going to have to wait some more?" A crackly, dry voice interrupted fom behind them, from the direction of the doorway. They all turned to see Genkai and Yukina standing in the front hallway, holding the door open. "Hey, Grandma." Kagome said, giving her a hug. "Grandma, eh? What do you want this time, Kagome?"

    "Hey! Can't I come for a simple visit?" Kagome asked, puffing up indignantly. "No." Genkai said calmly. "Especially not with the dimwit behind you." Kagome sighed. "Ok. You win." Kagome replied, giving up her 'wounded' act. "I came to get some stuff from my room. We're going on a trip." Genkai simply nodded and turned towards the living room. The guys followed quietly behind her, while Botan, Keiko, and Yukina followed Kagome to a room in the back of Genkai's temple. When Kagome opened the door, Botan and Keiko's jaws dropped.

    "Kagome, your room is awesome!" Keiko said, looking around the dim room with wide eyes. The walls were a deep blue, almost lavander, with ice blue suns, stars, and crescent moons painted all around the walls and ceiling. The queen-sized bed placed in the center of the left wall was covered with an ice blue comforter and navy blue sheets and pillows that were all covered with the same designs as the walls, except in a slightly lighter shade of blue.

    On either side of the bed there was a bedside table, each adorned with a navy blue lamp. Kagome clapped her hands twice and in an instant the lamps illuminated the room. With the extra lighting the girls were able to clearly see the rest of the room. There was a plush white carpet that had a blue star in the center covering the floor. In the opposite wall from the bed, there were two wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling mirrors, that doubled as clost doors. "Come on, I want you to help me choose what to pack." Kagome said, while opening both doors wide open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Ja ne minna!!


	5. Telepathic Conversations

Hey Minna! How ya doin'? I hope you're well this beautiful day! (or night, whatever!) ' I'm so happy!! Ya wanna know why?... _drumroll..._ I've finally got my own personal muse!! Before now I've been borrowing my bff's muse, and she did a great job, _but... _there's nothing like having your own!

So now, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to...

Kitzuko!! YAY!! (crickets chirp in background)

K'so! Where'd he go?

'_Looking for me?_' says scary voice

Who said that?!

'Who d'ya think, stupid?' Kit steps out of the shadows

What the hell do ya think you're doin'? Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?!

'_Well... _Maybe not a _heart attack..._'

(sweatdrops) ' Well... You can just go back to the shadows then, mister!

'Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sorry I said that. Sheesh!'

Alright then!

mutters '_why do I_ _get the weird ningen with mood swings?_'

I heard that Kitzuko!

'Sorry, sorry. --' uh... Why don't you thank the reviewers, or something?'

Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me Kitzuko!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank:

Ruby pearl: You're the first person to review twice, so... Thanks a lot! (Tear) J/K!

Sori of Chrome Dragon: your review was very... uh ... interesting! '

Fornax: You're the 2nd person to review twice, so... Thanks!

Yue-neko: Thanks for the compliment, & my computer's fixed already, but thanks for your concern anywayz!

dark-demonic-angel: I loved your review! It was hilarious & made my day! Thanks!

Femalewolfdemon8

grapejellybean

korokochan16

Kanna Fan

Ryu-chan the koorime

whyamialive37

Dark-Angel-Kagome

Rainbow Neko Pheonix Hime

broken hearts,crying tears

Kusai-chan

GabbyFang

And finally...

Dear nunofyorbiz, thanks for reviewing and all, but I think you should've read a little further, 'cause then you would've seen that Kag didn't get to go out with Hojo. Thanks for reviewing anywayz!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On to the story!

In the living room, the guys were sitting around, waiting for the girls to come back. Kurama and Genkai were chatting over tea, completely relaxed (lol just picture it ppl, ain't it funny?). Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting for posession of the remote control to the single t.v. in the whole temple, and Hiei was standing in a corner, half-hidden in the shadows. (poor Hiei-kun! He's lonely!)

Suddenly, Keiko's scream echoed towards them from Kagome's room. The guys were instantly alert and heading towards them, thinking that they were in trouble. Each and every on of them was thinking of the welfare of one of the girls as they hurried down the long hallway.

Yusuke was thinking of Keiko, his only just recent girlfriend. Kurama and Youko of Botan, the cheerful grim reaper. Kuwabara of his sweet Yukina-chan; and Hiei of a certain blue-eyed, raven-haired ningen. No matter what he did, his thoughts came back to the complex puzzle that was Kagome.

When they finally reached Kagome's room, they weren't prepared for what they found. The guys had thought that the girls were getting attacked by demons, or something equally dangerous, but what they saw instead was Keiko and Botan standing in front of a large, walk-in closet that covered a whole wall, looking at everything in awe. Kagome and Yukina were standing behind the awe-stricken girls, whispering and giggling quietly.

The two guys gifted with enhanced senses were able to hear what Kagome said clearly. "If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have shown them my closet." That statement caused the girls to giggle hysterically and Kurama and Hiei to smirk widely in amusement.

They were surprised though, when the girls started acting... strangely. Kagome looked at Yukina and furrowed her brow, as if she was asking a question. Yukina answered by quickly concentrating and then nodding. Apparently satisfied, Kagome smiled and nodded once happily. Unbeknownst to the guys, Kagome and Yukina were having a telepathic conversation.

When Kagome first felt a strong surge of amusement from behind her, after her whispered comment to Yukina, she focused her recently found empath powers. She found two vague, mixed feelings of concern, relief, and confusion. Yet, overpowering those, were two people's - or better yet, two youkai's - strong feelings of mixed relief and amusement.

Once she came to the conclusion that the guys had come into her room, Kagome opened a mind link with Yukina in order to talk to her in private. 'Hey, 'Kina? Can you see if the if the guys are here? I want to check if my control over my empath powers is getting better.'

Yukina quickly complied and concentrated on her senses. Once she was done, she confirmed Kagome's suspicions with a nod. 'Wow, 'Gome. Your empath powers are still getting stronger!' Yukina exclaimed. Kagome smiled and nodded. 'Seems like it. Now... Let's see what the guys think they're doing in my room.' Kagome said slyly. 'Together?' Yukina asked. 'Yup! On three. 1... 2... 3!' Kagome said, turning to face the guys.

After they were done with their weird behavior, Kagome and Yukina turned towards the guys standing in the doorway in a synchronized move. Kurama was intrigued with their bizarre behavior, which caused him to question the little koorime besides him. 'Do you know if either Yujina or Kagome have telepathic powers?'

'Hn. Yukina doesn't. At least, that I know of.' Hiei answered him. 'What about Kagome?' Kurama asked. 'How should _I_ know?' Hiei asked him dryly. 'Well, check!' Kurama said, getting exasperated. 'Hn.' Hiei said again, offended. But he concentrated on reading Kagome's mind with his Jagan eye, anyway. He himself was curious about their abnormal behavior.

Kurama glanced at him curiously when after a seconds he had remained silent about his findings. Kurama then did a double take when he saw Hiei's expression. For him, any expression at all was unusual, but _surprise?_ Kurama thought he could feel the ground freezing beneath his feet. At the very least, it had to be a new record.

'Hiei? What's wrong?' Kurama asked. 'She... She blocked my Jagan.' Hiei said slowly, apparently still shocked. 'Wow. Kagome must be pretty powerful then.' Kurama said, wondering how she had done it. As far as he knew, it was virtually impossible to block Hiei's Jagan eye. 'Yeah. I am. At least, that's what everyone tells me.' Kagome's voice interrupted.

Kurama and Hiei's heads snapped around to look at her. She was sitting comfortably on the bed. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt? It's just that, I got bored watching everyone go through my closet, and I heard my name, so...' Kagome trailed off at the incredulous looks they were giving her.

The guys looked over to her closet, and saw Yukina giving Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara a tour through the enormous amount of clothes and shoes. Keiko and Botan were still looking at everything in awe, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at the myriad of weapons hanging on the entire back wall of the huge closet.

Hiei looked at Kagome and suspiciously asked, 'Hn. How did you block my Jagan?' 'I blocked what?' She asked, confused. Hiei ignored her question in favor of asking another of his own. 'How did you hear what we were saying?' At Hiei's question, Kagome's cheeks reddened slightly. 'I... Uh... Sort of can't... Uh... Control my powers?' She stammered meekly.

'Hn. Figures.' Hiei said. 'What's that supposed to mean?!' Kagome demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Uh, I think I'll go join the others." Kurama said, hurrying off to the safety of the closet. (coward, ain't he? ) Kagome and Hiei ignored him and continued to glare at each other.

'It means, that it's obvious a ningen onna like you can't control a puppy, let alone any powers.' Hiei stated matter-of- factly. Kagome growled. 'Shut up, three eyes, or I'll... I'll...' 'You'll what? Finish a sentence?' Hiei smirked as her eyes and then her body glowed a dark blue with her anger.

'See? You can't even control your emotions, that means you definately can't control your measly powers.' The fact that he was right only made her more furious.

"Kagome Higurashi! Calm down this instant! I told you to control your temper young lady! That was your last chance, and you blew it! You know what that means." Genkai said somberly, striding into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, cliffie. I'm really sorry, but that's all you'll get today. I have lots of homework.

'No you don't. You just wanna see _Crossing Jordan_.'

Kitzuko! Shut up! _/shifty eyes/ _

Uh... Don't pay any attention to him! He just came out with a glitch from the muse factory!

'You _do_ know that you just called yourself stupid, right?'

Eh? No I didn't!

'I came out of your imagination, _stupid!_

Oh. Right. _/sweatdrops/ _' Anywayz... Review plz!


	6. Grandma's Threat

Hey Minna! I've decided that I'm gonna try to update around once every week or two. So don't get antsy if it takes a while, K?

'Why would _they _have a problem with it? They're not the ones writing the story.'

Kitzuko! Be nice to the readers!

'Why should I?'

Because if you're not, they won't review! Do you want that?

'Yes.'

/sighs/ Kit's in a_ very _bad mood.

Hmm... I think it may have something to do with not being allowed to eat ramen for dinner every night.

'No it's not!'

Well, then, what's your problem?

_'My pen broke!'_

/sweatdrops/ _That's _what you've been moping about?!

There's a whole bunch of them over there! /points to huge pile of black and blue ballpoints/

Penny was _special!_

Uh... _Sure..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

_"Kagome Higurashi! Calm down this instant! I told you to control your temper young lady! That was your last chance, and you blew it! You know what that means." Genkai said somberly, striding into the room._

This time:

"No! Grandma, you can't do that! Please don't bind my powers. I'm gonna need them. You don't want a dead grand-daughter, do you?" Kagome said, trying to cajole her into change her mind.

The rest of the people in the room didn't know what was going on. That is, except for Yukina. When Kurama realized she was probably the only one who knew what was happening, he walked to her side and asked her quietly about it.

"Yukina, do you know what Genkai and Kagome are talking about?" She sighed deeply. "Yes. Gome-chan still can't control her powers very well because they keep getting stronger. Every time she gets mad, her powers start to leak out of her control. If she gets mad enough, she could purify half of Makai without meaning to."

'Purify? Just what are Kagome's powers?' Kurama wondered, but didn't interrupt Yukina's story to ask. "Genkai-sama thinks that if she binds Kagome's powers to someone, they could help her to control them." Yukina said, loud enough to be heard only by those in the closet around her and, of course, Hiei, who was across the room, listening with his sensitive ears.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but this is the only way to control your powers." Genkai said softly. "I know that you're going to need them, that's why I'm not going to bind them completely, this'll just help you control your emotions. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded and said, "Sort of."

"The person that I bind you to has to have enough control over their own emotions that they can help you with yours." Genkai paused, as if unsure of her decision. "That's why I chose Hiei." At Genkai's statement everyone gasped. Kagome yelled out her opinion over her grandmother's choice.

"What?! Anyone but that egocentric, three-eyed, demon _jerk!_" "Kagome, I know you don't like him, but he is the only one that could possibly handle your emotions. Besides, you already have a bond estblished, which will make binding you to him much easier."

"What bond?!" "Your mutual...uh..._dislike_ of each other. It will serve as a pathway between you." Genkai explained patiently. "You have to do it if you want to go on this mission, Kagome. If you don't, then I'll be forced to seal the well until you learn to control your powers on your own."

Kagome blanched at Genkai's threat. Again, everyone but Yukina was left in the dark as to what they were talking about. Seeing their confused faces, she started to explain quietly without having to be asked.

"Gome-chan has been traveling to the Sengoku Jidai since she was fifteen years old. On her birthday, she was dragged down a magic well that was a portal to the past by a centipede demon. The demon wanted a jewel that was inside her body. It managed to rip it out of her, but it was then destroyed."

"Later, the jewel was stolen by a crow demon. Gome-chan tried to shoot it with an arrow, and she managed to kill it, but accidentally broke the jewel in the process. For about the last three years, she's been going back to piece together the jewel that she broke."

When Yukina was done, she looked around and saw that everyone was completely shocked, and some were even a little awed. Hiei's face changed to an indifferent, calculating mask as he looked at Kagome, who was having a silent battle of wills with Genkai.

'So... She has the power to travel back 500 years, can 'purify' half of Makai without trying, and she had an obviously important jewel in her body. Hn. This puzzle is getting more and more interesting.' Hiei thought, smirking slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all you're getting! Gomen for the small chapters! Really, I'm sorry! :)

'No you're not.'

Kit! Shut up!

'Make me.'

Are you sure?

'Hn. Like you could!'

/grabs Kit and gags him then ties him to a chair/

So... What do you say now?

/muffled noises come from Kit's mouth/

Hahahahahahahaha/chokes/hahahahaha!!!!! I win!

Ok... Now that _that's_ over with...

REVIEW Minna! /_puppy dog eyes_/ Please?!

Ja Ne! :)


	7. Kagome's Thoughts

**Hey Minna! Whatz up? Hope you like this next chappie!**

**'Of course they will. _I _wrote it, after all.'**

**Shut it Kitzuko! You didn't _write _it, you merely _inspired_ me to write it.**

**'Hn.'**

**You shouldn't spend so much time with Hiei ya know. You're starting to pick up his language.**

**Or lack there of.**

**'You're just jealous.'**

**Of course I am!**

**Hiei is MINE!**

**'He is not.'**

**That's cuz you keep taking him away! /sobs/**

_**'Okay...'**_

**'Since she's gonna be at it for a while, I'll thank the reviewers for her.'**

**'IYfanatic would like to thank:'**

**Skitzoflame - thanks for saying you like the story!**

**sapphiredragonchild - size doesn't matter! As long as you review, I'm happy!**

**LaDyPnAi - good for you! I have a Sesshy plushie too!**

**darkdreamer - thanks!**

**Amaya Tenka - Ta da! I did!**

**--------------------**

**Last Time:**

_'So... She has the power to travel back 500 years, can 'purify' half of Makai without trying, and she had an obviously important jewel in her body. Hn. This puzzle is getting more and more interesting.' Hiei thought, smirking slightly._

**This Time:**

After Genkai's threat, Kagome's mind was full of jumbled thoughts. She was so out of it, in fact, that she didn't notice Hiei sneaking around her lowered barriers and into her mind.

'If she seals the well, I won't be able to visit all my friends. It'll be _years _befor I can completely control my powers.' Kagome thought desperately. Hiei didn't make a sound, merely listened, trying to find out more about the 'strange onna.'

'My little Shippo. Who will take care of him and give him chocolate?' She wondered, flashing a picture of a small, auburn-haired kit with big blue-green eyes. 'Why does she care what happens to a youkai kit?' Hiei wondered as he watched silently.

'Who will keep Sango company? Not Miroku, that's for sure. Without me there he'll probably spend all his time unconscious for groping her.' Kagome thought, this time showing a girl in an ancient taijiya uniform with her long, black hair in a high ponytail. She looked to be about a year older than Kagome.

Next to the taijiya girl, who Hiei thought was probably Sango, stood a young man in black and purple monk robes. He was carrying a staff in his left hand, while his right was wrapped in prayer beads. 'That must be Miroku. Hn. That's a new one. A groping monk.' Hiei thought with a smirk.

'And who will help Kaede-sama take care of the village? She's too old to do it all by herself.' Kagome pictured the old woman in her mind's eye. Hiei saw an old onna with gray hair and a black eye patch covering her right eye. She was wearing a white haori and red hakamas- a miko's usual clothing.

The picture suddenly changed. Now, instead of an old woman, there was a youkai wearing a baggy red haori and hakama. He had silver-white hair, dog ears atop his head, and golden eyes. 'Inuyasha.' The breathy way Kagome said his name didn't sit well with Hiei.

It made him feel strange. He felt angry and slightly... jealous? He had never felt jealous before. Ever. Angry, yes. Jealous, no. 'So why now? Why do _I _care if she likes the half-breed?' Hiei wondered.

'I have to go back. No matter what I have to do to get there. I can't leave everyone without saying goodbye. And if I'm not there Kikyo will try to drag Inuyasha to hell again.' Kagome thought with determination.

'Stupid Kikyo. She's a dead Clay Pot, but she's still causing trouble. The only thing that could be good about sealing the well would be that she wouldn't be able to keep taking pieces of my soul. Although she would probably work around it eventually.'

'So Kagome likes a half-breed. And she has to prevent the hanyou from being taken to hell by a 'Clay Pot' that steals pieces of her soul,' Hiei thought. 'Hn. Interesting. Very interesting. I'll definitely enjoy cracking this puzzle.'

Kagome sighed and forcefully made herself relax and let go of her anger. Hiei quickly retreated from her mind. It wouldn't be a good idea to be in her head when she calmed down and her barriers were back full force.

"Ok. Bind my powers. Just don't seal the well, grandma." Kagome said quietly. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later." Genkai said. "Hiei, come here." She ordered. He raised an eyebrow at her command. Genkai sighed. "Please." He "hn'ed" and pushed off from the wall and joined them.

"Both of you, give me your hands." When Kagome and Hiei complied, she started chanting beneath her breath. After a few minutes, Kagome glowed a light yellow color; seconds after that, Hiei was glowing yellow too. The yellow was fallowed by blue, ice-blue, then green, then silver, then pink, red, and finally, they glowed purple for a little while.

The people in the closet were going 'ooh!' and 'aah!' at every color change, as if it were a fireworks display. When the purple glow faded, Kagome was left looking as if she were ready to drop from fatigue.

"Grandma? I feel... funny." Kagome had barely finished her sentence when she was heading to the floor in a dead faint. Hiei quickly reached out and grabbed her. He cradled her body to his with a hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

Genkai and Kurama watched his protectiveness with twin knowing looks. After making sure that Kagome wouldn't fall, Hiei looked at Genkai, silently asking where to leave Kagome's sleeping body. In answer to his unasked question Genkai said, "Hiei, place her on the bed and don't leave her side until she wakes."

Yusuke couldn't keep quiet about the 'old hag's' strange command. "What?! Ya old hag! Hiei can't stay with Kagome alone!" "Yusuke! Be more respectful!" Keiko reproached him, then she calmly slapped the back of his head. Yusuke didn't say anything else after that.

Genkai sighed. "Dimwit. Hiei has to stay here in order for the bond to take full effect," she explained. "Now, it's late and Kagome won't be waking up any time soon. I suggest that you all stay here. Botan and Keiko, you can stay in Yukina's room. As for the rest of you," she said, looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "You can sleep in the living room."

They all agreed to the arrangements and went out the door to their designated sleeping areas. Yusuke held back and turned to look at Hiei, who was sitting in a chair on one side of the bed, next to his cousin's sleeping body. "You better not try anything funny Hiei." He warned, then stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

'Anything funny?' Hiei wondered. When he finally realized what the detective had meant, Hiei snorted loudly. 'With a ningen? That's a good one.' He looked down at Kagome's peacefully sleeping face. 'Although, she's not bad looking. For a ningen, that is,' he quickly added.

--------------------

Okay, that's it.

I have to go brood now.

/crouches in dark corner and wallows in self-pity/

'That's not gonna get you Hiei.'

Shut up Kitzuko. I don't wanna talk to you right now.

'IYfanatic's still depressed about not having Hiei.'

'I know that if you review it'll make her feel better and she'll update faster.'

'It's a win-win situation!'


	8. Kagome's Past

Hey minna! Your nice reviews have brought me out of my Kit-induced depression! You should all pat yourselves on the back for a job well done!

'Oh, get over it already and start typing.'

But Kit! I have to thank them for saving me from the damp, horrible darkness!

Onna, if you don't shut up and cut the dramatics, I think you'll be having an 'accident' some time soon.

Hiei! /goes starry-eyed/

Uh... I mean... Sure! I'll shut up Hiei-kun!

I would just like to thank the reviewers first!

Fine. Then you shut up.

Thanks to:

Amaya Tenka - of course Yu-chan's protective. It's in his blood. He _is _part demon.

Skitzoflame - neither can I! But Kit's just not cooperating! It's frustrating, really. Even _I _don't know what's gonna happen next, and _I'm _the author!

Ryukotsuseix - thanks! But I have a question. Can you actually _say_ your name?!

Yue-neko - good for you! And thanks for reading my pitiful excuse for a story.

Inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez - I love Hiei/Kag stories too! Ain't they great?!

--------------------

**Last Time:**

'Anything funny?' Hiei wondered. When he finally realized what the detective had meant, Hiei snorted loudly. 'With a ningen? That's a good one.' He looked down at Kagome's peacefully sleeping face. 'Although, she's not bad looking. For a ningen, that is,' he quickly added.

**This Time:**

Without thinking, Hiei brushed one of her long bangs away from her face. When he realized what he was doing, Hiei quickly snatched his hand back from where he had started to stroke her soft, porcelain skin. Kagome frowned in her sleep at the loss of contact and slowly opened her eyes.

When they were fully opened, but slightly hazy, Kagome found herself staring into a pair of glowing, red eyes. 'Hiei.' She smiled at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes to get him in focus. "You don't have to sleep sitting up. There's plenty of room." Kagome said groggily, sliding to one side of the bed.

Seeing that he wasn't going to move on his own any time soon, she pulled the comforter back, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down onto the bed. "See? Wasn't so hard." She said sleepily. "G'night, Hiei." Kagome said before she was fast asleep again.

'She is one weird ningen.' Hiei thought as he watched her sleep peacefully. 'Might as well get some sleep too. Who knows when I'll get the chance again.' Within minutes, Hiei was asleep.

"Hiei. Hiei! HIEI!" A woman's voice called him. "Hiei, wake up already!" He finally opened his eyes when she started shaking his shoulder roughly. "Hn. What do youy want, ningen?" Hiei asked coldly, looking at the ningen onna dressed in ancient miko garb and armor suspiciously.

"Hmm... You really are as mean as everyone says you are." She said, looking him over. Hiei paid no attention to her comment and instead looked around at his surroundings. He was obviously no longer in Kagome's room. His enhanced eyesight enabled him to see that he was currently in a small forest clearing. It was still dark and the only illumination came from the full moon hanging low in the sky.

"Where are we?" Hiei asked the onna beside him. "We are bystanders in Kagome's dream, watching as she relives one of her memories." "Why are we here?" "You are here to know her better. Now that you are binded together, you need to understand each other." She said, as if it was obvious and he was understocked in the brain compartment.

"And who are you?" Hiei asked. "I am Midoriko, Kagome's incarnation. I'm here to give you a tour in of her nightmare." "If you're her incarnation, why aren't you in Reikai?" Hiei asked her suspiciously. It shouldn't be possible for a soul to be aware of things after it goes to Spirit World or is reincarnated. (Don't know if that's true)

"Why should I stay there? That dumb toddler Koenma won't notice. He can't keep track of his binky most of the time, let alone all the souls in Reikai." Midoriko said casually.

"Besides, I can't leave the jewel for long periods of time." "What jewel?" Hiei asked her curiously. What could possibly be strong enough to keep a miko's soul captured? "You don't know?! You mean to say that you're binded to Kagome and you don't know anything about her?!" Midoriko asked him loudly.

"Hn. What's the big deal? It's just for a stupid mission." She sighed at his answer. I guess I'm going to have to tell you the whole story. We have time. The fireworks won't start for a while." Midoriko said, glancing into the forest.

"Around 600 years ago, I was a powerful miko that protected all humans from youkai attacks. You see, until recently - about 300 years ago - youkai, humans, and spirits all lived together in what is now known as Ningenkai. Since I was one of the strongest mikos that stopped youkai from taking over, I was their main target. One day, hundreds of youkai ambushed me as I was traveling from one village to another."

"I held them off for days, but my strength was giving out. I managed to trap the youkai within my soul as I died, hoping to purify them. Instead of that happening though, my soul created a jewel - the Shikon no Tama, as it is called today - where the youkai and I still battle."

"I can take breaks as long as Kagome keeps the jewel near her. As my reincarnation, Kagome is a miko as well and she purifies it. However, she has other powers as well because of having the jewel inside her for so long. A single shard can increase a youkai's power tenfold."

"550 years ago, the jewel fell into Kikyo's hands for protection. It had previously been guarded by the taijiya's village, but they soon found the jewel to be too much of a burden for them. So, they sought a powerful miko to keep it safe. Kikyo used to be a good miko, but her downfall was caused by falling in love with the half-dog demon Inuyasha. He had first turned up to steal the jewel to become a full demon. As time went on, they started to care for one another."

"Kikyo wanted him to use it to become a human. She thought that a pure wish would make the jewel disappear from existence. You see, while she may have loved him, she was selfish. She wanted him to use the jewel in order to get rid of it permanently, then she could live like any normal human woman."

"Being a miko, along with being the protector of the Shikon no Tama, she was highly respected by the villagers, but she was also very lonely. As was Inuyasha, who didn't fit in with either the humans or the youkai. That was one of the things that brought them together."

"Unluckily for them, they were tricked into hating each other by Naraku, a human thief that was turned into a youkai- a hanyou, actually- by having thousands of lower-class youkai devour his body. Kikyo was fatally injured, but used the last of her strength to pin inuyasha to the Goshinboku and put him into an eternal sleep. Kikyo's body was cremated along with the jewel."

"50 years later, Kagome shows up through the well with the jewel in her body. The villagers believed that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. With time, Kagome believed it, too. When Mistress Centipede was trying to get the jewel, Inuyasha woke up and convinced Kagome to get rid of the arrow that kept him pinned to the tree."

"She did, and he got rid of the demon. However, he didn't do it to save her, he just wanted the jewel to make himself a full inu youkai. Kaede, the village miko and Kikyo's younger sister, placed a subduing necklace on him in order to control him. Now, every time Kagome says 'sit' he crashes to the ground. It's quite funny, actually."

"Anyway, for almost 3 years, Kagome has been going back and forth through the well, trying to collect all the pieces of the jewel. Inuyasha helps and protects her, along with her other friends. At first, it was just to get his hands on the jewel, but now, he cares about Kagome, just as she cares for him. The problem is, he can't forget Kikyo, and his promise to protect her." Midoriko finished sadly, her head bowed.

Hiei was speechless. He had no idea that Kagome went through all that. She was so... nice and cheerful. It didn't seem possible that anything bad had ever happened to her.

"Look over there," Midoriko ordered, pointing to a small clearing near theirs, which was surrounded by trees. In it, Hiei saw a girl, a few years older than Kagome, who looked almost exactly like her. The only differences were that her hair was straighter and slightly longer, and her eyes. Her eyes were a cold, grayish-brown, and were nothing like Kagome's warm, blue-gray ones.

"That's Kikyo. Or, at least, a copy of her." Hiei looked at Midoriko questioningly. She sighed, her throat was starting to become raw from so much talking. "Kikyo was brought back to life by a witch named Urasue. She stole Kagome's soul in order to give life to Kikyo's clay body. Kagome's soul didn't want to leave, though."

"She took back most of her soul, but a small part stayed with Kikyo. Now Kikyo steals dead women's souls in order to stay alive. Well, undead, actually. It wasn't enough, so she created a spell that takes away another small piece of Kagome's soul every full moon. The only reason Kagome isn't dead by now is because our souls are intertwined. That makes hers big enough to withstand losing bits and pieces." Midoriko explained.

"Hopefully, binding her powers to you will also join her soul to yours and help block Kikyo's spell." Hiei kept quiet, processing all the information. He had wanted to know about Kagome, but this was way more than he had intended to learn. He had been looking for birthdate, place of residence, trivial things like that. Not _all of this._

Now his protective youkai instincts would make him want to take care of her. And if he didn't, and resisted, he knew that his nice, peaceful life would be turned into a living hell. He might even go insane. Fighting with yourself tended to do that to you.

--------------------

Okay! Phew!

/wipes imaginary sweat off brow/

That turned out _much_ longer than planned! :)

But it's over now! Yay! Now it's your turn! Review!

'OMFG! Did you eat all of the freakin' sugar again?!'

'Your mom _and _your doctor said not to do that again!'

'You know what happened last time!'

Calm down Kit! I didn't forget 'bout you!

I left... hmm...

/peers into almost empty 5lb sugar container/

A few cups!

'A _few cups!'_

_'A few freakin' cups!_ That thing was completely full!'

Like my new friend Milk-chan says- You dumbass!

'What was _that_ for?'

No reason! I just felt like saying it! :D


	9. The Possessiveness Of Inus

Hiya Minna! May I say that you all look absolutely marvelous today!

'Stop sucking up. They're still gonna be mad at you.'

sigh- I know, but it was worth a try!

'If ya say so.'

I say so, so shut up.

Anyway, as I was saying before Kitzuko so rudely interrupted...

I'm SOOOOOO sorry! Really, really sorry!

I know it's been almost three months since I've updated, and I apologize!

It's just that between my writer's block and complete laziness, I never got around to finishing the damn chapter!

But I finally finished, so read, enjoy, and review after you're done!

Last Time:

"Hopefully, binding her powers to you will also join her soul to yours and help block Kikyo's spell." Hiei kept quiet, processing all the information. He had wanted to know about Kagome, but this was way more than he had intended to learn. He had been looking for birth date, place of residence, trivial things like that. Not _all of this._

Now his protective youkai instincts would make him want to take care of her. And if he didn't, and resisted, he knew that his nice, peaceful life would be turned into a living hell. He might even go insane. Fighting with yourself tended to do that to you.

This Time:

Midoriko sighed, the koorime seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She sat down on a fallen log, one that was conveniently placed in the perfect position for spying on the other clearing. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable, the show will be starting soon."

Her voice jarred Hiei out of his musings. "Show? What show? We're in the middle of a forest, you baka ningen!" Midoriko sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "We're in Kagome's memory, remember? Of course we're going to see something. Why else would we be here?"

Hiei growled threateningly at her. He didn't like her tone. He had killed countless others for less than what she had already done. First, she wakes him- by _shaking _him, no less- then, she yells at him, and now she had the nerve to mock him! "Watch it, ningen." "What? Are you going to kill me? I'm already dead!"

"As soon as I find out why I'm here and how to get out, you are going to find out what it means to hurt," he promised her solemnly. "The mind and soul can still feel pain, even if they are no longer housed in a mortal body," Hiei said, his red eyes glowing with malice as he thought of ways to bring about this onna's death. Preferably if it involved lots of pain on her part.

"Oh, calm down, munchkin. You should really look into getting a fuck buddy. I hear it relaxes the body." Hiei growled, this _ningen_ assumed to make suggestions on his _sex life!_ She was a ghost! A bloody ghost! He didn't care about causing her pain anymore, all he wanted now was to bathe his katana in her translucent blood!

Hiei was brought out of his gory musings by a twig snapping in the forest. "What was that?" "_That,_ my dear munchkin, is our cue to take our seats. Our show is about to start." As soon as she finished talking, a figure stepped out from the shadows and into the other clearing. And not just any figure, either- Hiei recognized the man as the inu hanyou in Kagome's thoughts that afternoon.

"Inuyasha." "Oh, so you _do_ know some of Kagome's history." Midoriko said, sounding pleased. Hiei reverted back to his favorite word, "Hn." "Shush, you." Midoriko reprimanded, then turned back to the other clearing.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" the hanyou asked. "I have come for you Inuyasha. Or have you forgotten your promise already?" "Of course not Kikyo, but I need more time. I can't go to hell yet, we haven't recovered all the pieces of the Shikon." "Is it the jewel that you stay for, Inuyasha? Or is it my reincarnation?"

"Kagome? No way Kikyo! I love only you! The only reason I keep her around is because she can sense the jewel shards, that's all." Kikyo looked skeptical of his proclamation. "Are you sure Inuyasha? You have no feelings for my reincarnation?" "No Kikyo! As soon as the jewel is finished, I'll send her back to her time and then I'll go to hell with you, I promise."

Kikyo seemed satisfied with his answer, because she smiled. Well, it was more of a slight upwards turn of her mouth, but Inuyasha seemed happy with it. "Are you going to stay this time, Kikyo? Last time you left really fast." "Of course, if that is what you wish, Inuyasha."

He grinned in pleasure, and leaned in for a peck on the lips. A sudden rustle of the bushes nearby brought the attention of all the people in both clearings to the thicket of plants. "Inuyasha? Are you out here? Sango said that you had just left suddenly, so I came to look..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she finally cleared the trees and got a good look at the occupants of the clearing.

"Oh. Konnichi wa, Kikyo-san." Kagome said with forced politeness. "Will you be coming back to camp soon, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, focusing her attention only on Inuyasha and trying to ignore the woman that looked so much like her. "Nah. Go back to camp, Kagome. You shouldn't be wandering around alone; you'll get kidnapped again and then I'll have to waste my jewel-hunting time saving you." Inuyasha replied scathingly.

Kagome visibly flinched at his accusation, but shrugged it off to say, "Just don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha snorted, "When have I ever been stupid? You're the one who broke the jewel, wench." Kagome sighed in defeat. "OK. But don't let her take you to hell." With a final glance towards Kikyo, Kagome turned and walked off in the direction that she first appeared from.

"That's it? You brought me here to see that? Now I'm really going to kill you onna. You wasted my sleeping time." Hiei scowled up at the deceased miko, promising death with his glowing ruby eyes. Midoriko sighed yet again. "Calm down, munchkin." Hiei growled at the little pet name she had decided to use for him.

"The point of having you see this was to give you a heads-up about what you're getting into. While Inuyasha might be an indecisive moron, he is still strong and won't like you hanging around Kagome. He has deemed her as 'his,' whether or not it's true is another matter."

"So the whole point of this was to tell me to be careful around the hanyou? That was unnecessary. The hanyou can't touch me. He is a hanyou, after all." Midoriko smirked, "Now, now. Don't get cocky. I'm not doing it for your sake, anyway. It's Kagome I'm worried about. If Inuyasha starts to get possessive, she might get her hopes up again, only to have them crushed like all the other times."

"Hn. I doubt the hanyou will get jealous. There will be nothing to get jealous of. Now, if we're finished here, I'd like to get back to bed." "Yeah, okay. Just close your eyes," Midoriko instructed. Hiei glared at her suspiciously for a second, then closed his eyes. In a shimmer of white sparkles, he was gone. "This will be interesting, to say the least." Midoriko smirked happily. "I hope things go alright."

Ah, I'm done! And now I can get to the reviewer responses!

K-chan - Thanks and I'll see you on Tuesday!  
Skitzoflame- Thanks :)  
Magemaster- I know! Hiei/Kag all the way!  
inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez- Thanks! Glad ya like!  
Jess- Sorry for taking so long!  
CrimsonEyes7806- I wish I had a closet like that too, but mine's only half as big!  
AnimeSweetHeart7- lol Hi!  
I-Love-Hiei - Yay! We love Hiei! We should start a club!  
Black Hands- Thanks!  
chibi moon baby- And it will continue to slowly unfold!  
Ookami girl- Thanks, and I think it's cute too!  
RoxyFoxyKitsune- I love your name! And thanks for reviewing!  
shadow miko- I updated!  
Shabopo- I'm sorry I nearly drove you to insanity! Thank you for pointing that out and I'll try not to do it again.  
BlackWolf-of-the-sea - I can't wait for that either!  
Silver Wolf Kitsune- Thanks for reviewing!  
Shera of the Flame- Thanks, I try!  
Naraku'sgirl2- You love it? That's great!  
Animeloony- Thanks!  
sacaku- Glad you like!  
Death Phoenix- I updated :)  
vi3tdream27- Thanks!


	10. Wake Up Call

Heya minna! It's good to be back in business!

'Not really...'

That's just because you have to work full time now Kit.

'No... It's because I have to suffer your abuse all the time now.'

Why you... I'll dress you up in a skirt again if you won't be nice.

'You can't do that. You promised you wouldn't ever do it again!'

Oh, right... Damn my honesty!

/sigh/ Oh, well.

* * *

Now with the REAL chapter 10!

Last Time:

_"Hn. I doubt the hanyou will get jealous. There will be nothing to get jealous of. Now, if we're finished here, I'd like to get back to bed." "Yeah, okay. Just close your eyes," Midoriko instructed. Hiei glared at her suspiciously for a second, then closed his eyes. In a shimmer of white sparkles, he was gone. "This will be interesting, to say the least." Midoriko smirked happily. "I hope things go alright." _

This Time:

Hiei's eyes snapped open, taking in his current wherabouts. "Hn, the onna wasn't lying." There was an audible sprinkle of surprise in his tone. A soft moan brought his attention to his bedmate, who obviously thought his arm was a pillow, judging by the way she was wrapped around it.

Hiei rolled his ruby red eyes in exasperation. Some days he thought that being locked up in Reikai jail wouldn't be so horrible... Today was turning out to be one of those days. Resigned, he tried to extract his arm from the onna's death grip, careful not to wake her. He could imagine all the noise she'd make over it.

Hiei growled, starting to get angry. The damn ningen just wouldn't let go! He tried to jerk away- to hell with being gentle- but then he froze. Kagome had rolled closer and put a hand on his chest, a dull pink glow emanating from it and spreading throughout his body. It did not purify him as he expected, but instead it somehow calmed him, easing his anger.

Hiei sighed, his eyes drooping. It was the first time since he was little that he was actually sleepy. 'I'll have time to be angry in the morning...'

PAGE BREAK

"Hiei! What the hell do you think you're doing!" The speed demon merely cracked an eye, recognizing the annoying yell as Yusuke's; having him as team leader didn't come without frequent earaches, after all. "What do you want, Detective?" Hiei asked, opening both eyes but not bothering to otherwise move.

"Whaddya mean, what do I want! I want you to get the fuck outta my cousin's bed, that's what I want!" The koorime opened his mouth, a witty reply at the ready to humiliate the loud Spirit Detective, but he was beaten to the punch by the girl he was lying next to.

"Yusuke, shut up or I will make you." Hiei looked at his leader, eyebrow raised. 'Is he going to let her tell him what to do?' He was shocked when not only did Yusuke stop shouting, but he also looked _guilty._ So far, Hiei had only seen this look on the Detective's face when it involved a broken promise to that ningen girl he liked, Keiko.

"Sorry, Kaggy. I just wasn't expecting to see _Hiei _sharing a bed with you." "What, are you trying to say that I'm ugly and Hiei would be too repulsed to get in bed with me!" Kagome asked, sitting up in order to glare at Yusuke properly.

The guy in question took a step back, gulping nervously. "I didn't- I mean, uh... I wasn't trying to- Oh, forget it." Yusuke said, sighing in defeat. With a last glance towards the occupants of the bed, Yusuke slouched out the door and into the hallway. Kagome darted out of bed, then closed and locked the door, giggling all the while.

She turned to look at Hiei, who was still lying down in bed, just staring at her. "And _that's_ how you deal with a noisy cousin." Kagome said, winking cheekily. The fire demon didn't move, just continued to stare at her with his ruby-red eyes. She scowled at him.

"You know, I just saved you from my cousin's overprotective wrath. You could at least say _thank you _or something in that nature." Hiei blinked and said, "Hn," turning away to look at the wall. Kagome clenched her teeth. "Why you ungrateful little-" She stopped herself mid-sentence, not wanting to say something she might later regret.

Releasing a deep, calming breath, she continued. "You should get up. Everyone is already having breakfast in the kitchen." Hiei raised his eyebrow yet again. "And how would _you_ know that?" Kagome clenched her fists in order to control the anger that bubbled up at his condescending tone and answered, "I have empath powers, among others. Those powers are telling me that everyone is enjoying Yukina's cooking."

Hiei looked skeptical. "Hn. I'm not sure whether your powers are correct. After all, you cannot control them." Kagome made a sound that came as close to a growl that a human throat could produce. "If you choose not to believe me, that's your problem, but I need to freshen up a bit. I expect you to be out of my room by the time I come out of the shower."

With that hanging in the air between them, Kagome stalked towards her bathroom door. "Hn. What can _she_ do?" Hiei said, relaxing against the headboard. Within moments, he had fallen into a light slumber. 15 minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom amid a cloud of steam, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

"That felt _soo_ good." Kagome said, wrapping her towel tighter around her body. "What did you _do_ in there?" Hiei asked, a smirk adorning his usually impassive face. Kagome yelped, not expecting him to still be in the room. "What do you think you're doing in here? I told you to get out! Don't you have any decency, I'm naked under here!"

Hiei smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Better not drop that towel then." Kagome gasped indignantly, was he _teasing_ her? "You little pervert! Get out of my room or I'll-" "Not this again. Your powers are now joined to mine, ningen. You can't harm me." "It's Kagome, three eyes!"

"Hn, is that the best you can do?" Kagome scowled, furious at the short demon for being able to outsmart her. "I might not be able to harm you enough to kill you, but I can still give you a little shock now and then." Kagome declared defiantly. Hiei smirked, he hadn't had this much fun since his fight with Yusuke.

"Don't worry, onna. I'll leave. I don't want to risk the possibility of seeing you without that towel. Who knows, you might be deformed and then I'll be scarred for life." Kagome's face heated up, whether from embarrassment or from anger Hiei couldn't be sure, but he decided that he liked the way she looked.

"Get _OUT!"_ Hiei smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. He was feeling very carefree today. It was... strange. "I'm going." He said, heading slowly towards the door. "You should work on controlling your emotions a little better though, onna." Hiei said as he stepped out into the hallway. "IT'S KAGOME, THREE EYES!" She shouted through the door.

Hiei smiled. It wasn't big, but it was there none the less.

* * *

Ah, done. I hope you enjoyed!

'They better...'

Shush Kit. I might have promised not to put you in a skirt, but I didn't say anything about a dress...

Keep that in mind, ok?

/gulp/ 'Heh, heh. Yeah...'

I also wanted to say that I'll do Reviewer Responses next chapter!

Anyway, please review! Ja ne!


	11. Morning Mayhem

**The Glass of Time: **Chapter 11

When Kagome was dressed and _relatively _calm, she stepped out into the hallway, walking slowly towards the sounds of clanking silverware. Peeking around the open doorway, she witnessed a chaotic scene.

Her cousin and Kuwabara were fighting over the syrup bottle; Yukina and Keiko were trying to make them stop by bribing them with more food; her grandmother was simply observing while drinking tea; Kurama was flipping pancakes while Botan mixed the batter; and Hiei was smirking away on the windowsill.

"Well, nice to see everyone's getting along this morning!" Kagome chirped happily, finally strolling into the kitchen. Yukina looked up at her and smiled, "You took a long time to get dressed this morning, Gome-chan."

Kagome grinned, "Well, I had to relax a bit before coming over here. I thought it would be hard to find someone antisocial enough to replace Hiei in the Spirit Detective team, so zapping him with some purification should be a big no-no."

Yusuke quickly stopped tugging on the syrup bottle, causing Kuwabara to topple over and land on the floor. "Ow…" The team leader glared over at the smaller demon, ignoring his best friend's pained cry, and yelled, "What did you do!"

Hiei turned up his nose, "Hn. As if I would socialize with a ningen onna, Detective." Yusuke dropped his glare, "He's got a point… What did he do to you, Kag?" The time-traveler blushed. "Nothing, forget it."

"Oh, no. If he did anything to ya I need to know so I can kick his ass!" Yusuke exclaimed, punching a fist into his palm. "I told you it's nothing! He just told me to keep my towel on…" Kagome said, looking away to try and hide her heated cheeks.

"What! You were walking around in a towel?" Yusuke asked, incredulous. "Well, I didn't know he was there!" Kagome responded huffily. "Anyway, we should just eat and then get a move on. We need to get going."

Realizing that Kagome was trying to change the subject, Yukina quickly spoke up. "I was wondering… Could I come too? Genkai-sama has already agreed." Kuwabara quickly shook his head, "But Yukina! What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine Kazuma-kun, but thank you for your concern." Yukina said, smiling at the orange-haired detective. "Yeah, Yukina can take care of herself!" Kagome exclaimed. "And of course you can come, I was meaning to ask you along anyway."

Yukina beamed, "That's great Gome-chan! We should go pack then!" With a nod, Kagome headed back to her room with the koorime in tow. Botan and Keiko shared a look and quickly said, "We're coming too!"

"Okay, but no flipping out this time!" Kagome said, giggling along with Yukina. Keiko and Botan pouted. "Oh, come on! Are you ever going to let that go?" Keiko asked. "Yeah, it's not every day that we run into a closet that large. Give us a break!" the ferry girl added.

Yukina giggled, "Well, if it bothers you, then consider it forgotten from my mind." Kagome smirked, "Sorry girls, I'm not that easy. You'll have to suffer through your humiliation a while longer."

"Great…" Keiko and Botan muttered together, causing Kagome to laugh. As she opened her closet again, Kagome said, "You can borrow some stuff if you want Botan. I know Koenma didn't give you any time to pack stuff for the trip."

Botan smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Kagome! That lousy Koenma is _so_ inconsiderate sometimes…" The ferry girl craned her neck to look towards the ceiling. "Yeah, you heard me Koenma! I know you're spying on us right now!"

A hologram of the Reikai prince in his normal child-like form appeared, "Why Botan, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! I most certainly do not spy on you!" Botan raised a brow, "Really?"

The holo-prince nodded vigorously, assuring all the while, "Of course, of course!" Botan smirked, "Then how did you know what I just said? If you weren't spying then you wouldn't know I was talking about your peeping habits."

Koenma's see-through eyes widened comically. "Uh… I - I need to… Um, I need to go now! Very busy being a prince and all!" With a _poof_, the hologram was gone leaving the girls cracking up with laughter.

"And to think, our souls are going to be in his hands after we die… A very scary thought." Kagome said, grinning. Botan sobered a bit, coming to her boss's defense. "Ah, come on, Kagome! You know he's not _that _bad."

"Yeah, but I just like making you defensive over your office luurve." Kagome said, laughing at the great impersonation of a fish the ferry girl was doing.

-  
-

Okay, not my best work, but it's better than nothing! After a year of hiatus you guys deserved a chapter. Please leave a review!


End file.
